Guided Imagery: Bobby's pov
by BloodyRaine
Summary: [complete] Follow up to Guided Imagery


FF.net messes up the formating on this, MAJORLY! I highly suggest going here: and reading it.  
  
//AN: This is a follow up to the guided imagery piece I did from John's pov Also:A guided imagery is someone leading another through a claming narrative, its mean to relax and calm the listener. italics is Jean speaking ///  
  
Guided Imagery: Bobby  
  
Bobby was worried. Really worried. Jean had decided to read the class a guided imagery to relax them and as Bobby looked over at John he worried about her safety.  
  
He knew that John hated this kind of thing. With a flaming passion. Which works really well as an adjective, if you're describing John.  
  
But, Bobby took a deep breath and began to listen to Jean.  
  
You're walking down a path. His path was long, he couldn't see the end. Eh, story of his life.  
  
Everything is right with the world. Mutants, and humans...  
  
The air is crisp, cool, but not too cold, its refreshing and invigorating. This calmed Bobby, the cold always felt good to him. Like a comforting blanket.  
  
They're are trees lining the sides of the path. He imagined pine trees, they always brought back so many memories of happier times.  
  
The trees are so tall that they seem to reach all the way up to the clear blue sky. So majestic, so pretty, he could even see them swaying if he looked hard enough.  
  
You take a deep calming breath, in your nose and out your mouth. Bobby took a deep breath, as instructed, and began to feel his stress melt away.  
  
As you walk you come to a fork in the road. He smiled, knowing what was coming next.  
  
You decide to take the more overgrown path, the road less traveled. Yep, as he predicted, she couldn't resist the reference. From having lived at the institute for so long he knew that she loved Robert Frost's poems.  
  
You come to a lake. He could practically see the sunlight reflecting off the ripples.  
  
You kneel down beside the lake and you can see your reflection in the clear blue water. Bobby wanted to freeze the water.  
  
Some fish swim by and you splash some water unto your face. Reconsidering it, he worried about the safety of the fish.  
  
Across the lake you see a cabin. He could see it, it reminded him of the boathouse.  
  
A window in the cabin is glowing and you walk towards it. The glow reminded him of John and Gambit. Memories of both helped calm him.  
  
You walk to the cabin and open the door. Bobby felt uneasy about this, a little out of place.  
  
You are hit with a blast of warm air and you see a fire in the majestic fireplace. He smiled a little, despite the heat. Bobby didn't do well when it was too hot, but it reminded him of the reassuring warmth of John.  
  
Its so warm, you can feel the warmth on your face and you sit down. Too warm, hot even, the sweat was sliding down his face.  
  
Once again, you take deep calming breaths, in the nose, out the mouth. Taking the deep breath, he could still feel the stifling heat.  
  
You decide to leave the cabin. Which instantly made Bobby feel better.  
  
Outside you are met with a cool chill and you see it has begun to snow. He sighed, as the chill once again surrounded him.  
  
They are big, fat, snowflakes and you catch some on your tongue. Snowflakes always reminded him of his childhood in Boston. If Bobby opened his eyes and looked down he was pretty sure he would see himself icing up.  
  
The chill is refreshing, and you begin to walk back to the path. Refreshing, calming, reassuring.  
  
As your walking you seem someone walking towards you. Bobby tried to look ahead and see who it was but failed, only able to see a vague outline of a person.  
  
You aren't worried, everything is fine any your relaxed. He calmed at Jean's reassurance, even though he was a little on edge.  
  
You see that it is your favorite person walking towards you. John...  
  
The two of you begin to walk together and you are joking and having a good time. Bobby was smiling and for once John looked happy, if only in his mind.  
  
Everything is perfect. As the bell rang he opened hi eyes slowly only to see John already gone. 


End file.
